The present invention relates to an air-suction nozzle for compaction of a trash bag or, more particularly, to an air-suction nozzle by which the air inside of a trash bag made of an air-impermeable material, e.g., plastic films, and filled with trash can be efficiently sucked or drawn out so as to greatly reduce the volume of the trash-filled bag to facilitate handling and disposal thereof.
Needless to say, one of the most important environmental issues not only in developed countries but also in developing countries is disposal of waste including paper scraps, used wrapping materials of plastics and the like. These materials are usually disposed of in such a way that they are packed in a large bag usually made of an air-impermeable material such as plastic films and the trash-filled plastic bags deposited on the spots here and there within the city are collected and carried away by the scavengery service of the city to be disposed of by incineration or deposit in a landfill. A problem in this system of waste disposal is that the trash-filled plastic bags are sometimes or mostly very bulky in relation to the weight of the trash contained therein so as to cause disadvantages that not only big heaps of the trash-filled bags are formed on the depository sites in the city but also the efficiency of the city service for scavengery is greatly decreased by limiting the effective load capacity of the disposal trucks and decreasing the effective capacity of incineration furnaces. Accordingly, it is eagerly desired to reduce the volume of a trash-filled plastic bag by excluding the air inside of the bag so as to improve the efficiency of the waste-disposal service.
A most simple way to exclude the air in a trash-filled plastic bag is to insert a pipe, which serves as an air-suction nozzle, into the bag and to connect the air-suction nozzle to a suitable suction means such as a vacuum pump or, conveniently, a household vacuum cleaner so that the air inside of the bag can be sucked out resulting in compaction of the trash-filled plastic bag. This way of air suction, however, is hardly applicable in practice to trash-filled plastic bags because the trash in the trash bags unavoidably includes kitchen garbage and is sometimes wet with dirty water so that suction through a simple nozzle necessarily causes intrusion of water into the vacuum pump or vacuum cleaner so as to damage them.